The Thirteen Zodiacs
by Nance-chan
Summary: Layla Sohma took Lucy away from the Sohma family to find a way to break the curse that binds Lucy to Akito for life as the horse. Lucy's been able to keep it a secret for years, but there are now Sohmas at the door, looking for her on Akito's orders. What'll happen? Especially once Lucy promises to teach the Sohmas magic and secrets escape, ultimately ending in a tragedy. LucyXHaru
1. Chapter 1

**It's my first attempt at a cross-over. Hope it works!**

**CHAPTER ONE**

Lucy was laughing and chatting with Natsu and Happy as she went into the guild like it was any other day. Unfortunately, it wasn't. Not for her at least. It started just like every day; she woke up, ate, kicked Natsu out, and walked with Natsu and Happy to the guild. But when she got to the guild, she stopped in her tracks.

"No" she said softly, so softly that even Natsu had to strain to hear it. He followed her gaze and saw a table filled with people that he'd never seen before.

"Lucy, what is it?" He asked, "Who are they? Do you know them?"

"Nevermind Natsu" Lucy shook her head as she went to the table where the rest of their team was sitting along with Lisanna, Levy, Wendy, Charle, Gajeel, and Lily. She looked kind of scared and nervous but Natsu followed her without a question.

"Hey Lisanna!" He greeted his girlfriend.

"Natsu!" Lisanna squealed. Lucy smiled at the couple and turned to say hi to the rest of her friends when a she found a hand on her shoulder turning her around. She was face-to-face with an orange-haired dude.

"Lucy?" He asked incredulously. Lucy stiffened.

"Who are you?" Natsu yelled, his fist flaming.

"No, Natsu. Stop, it's okay." Lucy told him. She turned back to the orange haired boy, "Yeah. Let's go somewhere else." Lucy told them, gesturing at their surroundings, and led the way to a park. She had only brought the new people, the Fairy Tail mages were back at the guild. They had wanted to come along, but Lucy said that she'd be safe and that it was a private matter.

"Lucy? Is it seriously you?" A Silver-haired boy spoke up this time. The rest of the group was filled with uncertainty.

"Yep, hey guys." Lucy flashed them a grin.

"But, you're supposed to be dead!" Another boy exclaimed, this time with white hair at the tips and black roots.

"'Supposed' being the key word here." Lucy retorted playfully.

"Lu-nee!" A little girl with tawny hair and golden eyes ran up and squeezed Lucy.

"Kisa!" Lucy said in surprise and hugged the girl in front of her. When Kisa let go, a fist came flying towards her but there was a flash of light as someone caught the hand.

"Why do you attempt to hurt Lucy?" Loke asked threateningly.

"Loke, stop, it's ok. They won't hurt me." Lucy reassured her spirit.

"Okay? He just tried to punch you." Loke asked incredulously, gesturing to the orange-haired boy the fist came from.

"Kyo won't hurt me. Go back Loke. Really, I'll be fine." Lucy said once again. In a flash of light, Loke disappeared. "And Kyo, would you like to explain why exactly you just tried to hit me?" Lucy addressed Kyo with a raised eye-brow.

"You left us! We thought you were dead!" Kyo exclaimed as he kept throwing punches while Lucy either dodged or caught them.

"Oh, really? Dead? If I was dead, then wouldn't there be a new horse?" Lucy asked.

"Kyo stop it!" A girl with light brown hair snapped kindly at Kyo- that is, if there is such a thing as snapping kindly- and turned to Lucy, "There was a huge accident! They never found your bodies but it was assumed that you and Layla-san died. Where is Layla-san anyways?"

"Mama is actually dead, Tohru." Lucy said, sadly, "I'm not. That accident was years ago though."

"We only came after you once we realized that there was no new horse born." The silver-haired boy explained.

"Yuki! It's nice to see you- oof."Lucy said then doubled over as a kit from Kyo connected with her stomach.

"Lucy!"Kyo exclaimed.

"Lucy!" Loke appeared again, this time glaring at Kyo.

"It's fine" Lucy said with a smile, "I must be losing my touch."

"Are you alright?" Kyo said, worriedly.

"Idiot! You're the one who hurt her." Loke hissed, his fist lighting up.

"Stop it, Loke. He didn't mean to." Lucy protested. Loke growled again but left in a flash. She looked at Kyo, "I'm fine."

"Kyo, if you want to fight then fight me!" The white-haired boy challenged Kyo.

"That's right, Haru, we never finished our last fight." Kyo responded while Yuki just stood there and Tohru and Lucy shook their heads, amused, and Kisa sat down to watch the fight.

**Loke POV**

It was aggravating. The guys kept fighting but Lucy insisted that everything was alright so I took some time to go visit the guild.

"Yo, Natsu!" I greeted the pink-haired dragonslayer, "Who're those people with Lucy?"

"Loke! …I have no idea." Natsu said.

"They came in earlier and just sat down to talk amongst themselves. The only time they moved was when Lucy got here." Mira interrupted our conversation.

"Let's go follow her!" of course, this came from Natsu.

"Oi, Natsu! Lucy said that it's private stuff right? Don't go barging in! She'll tell us when she's ready." Gray cut in.

"Gray's right, Natsu. Lucy was talking about some weird stuff." I backed up Gray. There were things on my mind like their talk of a new horse being born and stuff, "I'm gonna leave now, okay? See y'all later." I went back to the spirit world where I could tell the other spirits were as confused as I was.

"Brother, do you know what it going on with Princess?" Virgo came up to me.

"No, Virgo, I'm afraid not. Gray's right. We'll just have to wait for her to tell us." I told her. I hope she decides to tell us soon, before certain people decide to do something drastic, I added in my head.

**Lucy POV**

"I'm not telling them though." I warned Haru as we stepped back into the guild.

"Lucy! Where have you been?" I saw Natsu and Happy run towards me.

"You'll see in a second." I replies as I led the group to the table where my Fairy Tail friends sat, "Erza, Gray, Natsu, Happy, Lisanna, Wendy, Charle, Levy-chan, Gajeel, Lily," I gestured to each mage at a time, "These are my cousins Haru, Kyo, Yuki, Kisa, and our friend Tohru. Guys, these are my friends at Fairy Tail."

"Lucy, you have cousins?" Happy snickered.

"Yes, you cat. They're my cousins from my mom's side." I snapped at the blue Exceed.

"Coool." Natsu exclaimed, "I wanna fight!"

"Natsu no!" Lisanna held back Natsu from jumping at Kyo with a flaming punch.

"And don't you go looking for a fight either." I glared at Haru and Kyo before continuing, "They're my cousins and I might be going back home with them."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you ILoveAnimeGuys and Nicole Lanham for your reviews :)**

**Chapter 2**

My announcement immediately caused an uproar in the guild. While I waited for things to settle down, I thought about the conversation I just had.

_"That's right Haru, we never finished our last fight" Kyo sneered at Haru._

_"Stupid cat, ox, remember the reason we came here." Yuki scolded them then turned to me with a smile, "Lucy-chan! I missed you!"_

_"I missed you too. I missed all of you." I almost cried remembering the sadness and loneness I felt when my mother had taken me away from the Sohma household._

_"A-Akito sent us. I'm sorry Luce." Haru told me hesitantly._

_"So, Akito wants me back, huh?" I mused over this new piece of information._

_"I think she wants all of the Zodiac back together." Kisa told me with her golden eyes stretched wide._

_"_All_ of us?" I asked, surprised._

_"Yes, even Kyo." Tohru confirmed._

_"And she's going to cause trouble if I don't comply, right?" I smirked at the thought of Akito throwing one of her tantrums like before the accident happened._

_"Maybe." I could tell from the slight curve of Tohru's mouth that she was thinking of the same thing. After the accident and before Mama took me and left, Tohru, Akito, and I had become good friends._

_"Alright, let me go back to the guild and tell them I have to leave, okay? And I'm not telling them about the curse."_

"Lucy! Why do you have to leave?" Natsu yelled at me.

"Yeah Lucy!" Happy started crying.

"Oi, Natsu, shut your cat up!" Gray snapped at Natsu before turning to me, "Lucy?"

"QUIET!" the Master bellowed then turned to me once the guild have quieted, "Lucy, would you explain why you have to leave?"

"Of course, Master." I began calmly, "First, I would like you all to know that my last name _is_ Heartfilia by marriage. My mother came from the Sohma family and I am Sohma by blood. Long story short, I have to return to my family. I don't know how long I will stay or if I am ever coming back so I would like to quit the guild." This caused an even bigger uproar then my first announcement.

"WHAT?!"

"Lu-chan, why?"

"Eh, Bunny Girl?"

"WHY?"

"Lucy! What'll happen to us?"

The last shout came from Loke. I was even sadder at this, "I'm going to have to-"

"Wait, Lucy-chan, Akito gave permission for you to keep them if you want." Yuki interrupted me.

"Really?" I was shocked but I smiled, "Well then, I guess that means that you guys will stay with me if y'all would like to." I thought of something just then and glanced at Yuki. He nodded, silently giving me permission. "Um, Loke, I need you and all the rest of my spirits to know something. Can I talk to you later?"

"Of course." Came the reply from my curious spirit.

"Thank you." I turned back to Master, "I'll come back if I can, alright?"

"Of course Lucy. Remember that this will always be your home and we would welcome you back anytime." The master said sadly.

"Thank you. I'll never forget any of you." I tried to stop myself from crying as my friends came up to me to say their goodbyes- I still ended up crying though. When we were done, I went back to my house along with the other Sohmas.

"Open, Gate to the Lion Palace- Loke!" I summoned my spirit.

"Lucy, what's happening?"

I looked at him sadly, "Have you ever heard of the Sohma family curse?"

"No" Loke denied, more confused than ever.

"This is it." Kyo hugged Tohru and proceeded to turn into a cat with a puff of smoke.

"What?! What happened to orange- haired dude?" Loke exclaimed, bewildered.

"I'm right here ya dimwit." Kyo spoke from Tohru's arms.

"A cat?!"

"Yep, the Sohmas are cursed. Thirteen members from the family are chosen and if they are hugged by anyone from the opposite gender, they turn into an animal from the Chinese Zodiac. You know how there are twelve Zodiac spirits? There are thirteen of the Sohmas possessed by the twelve zodiacs and the cat. There's the rat which is Yuki, the ox who is Haru, Kisa's the tiger, I'm the horse, Kyo's the outcast cat, and we have eight more people who aren't here." I explained while the rest of the Sohmas were just sitting there, "Ayame is Yuki's older brother and the snake, Hatori is the dragon, Shigure is the dog, Momiji is the rabbit, Hiro's the ram, Kagura's the boar, Kureno's the rooster, and Ritsu is possessed by the monkey. They aren't here. Akito is the head of the family and is our leader, much like you are the leader of the Zodiac spirits. Basically, I have to go back because Akito has called all of us back. That's what you should know, any other questions can be answered later. Could you tell the other spirits for me? And it's you choice whether you want to stay with me. If you don't I can find you a new owner."

Loke just stood there in shock for a few moments while the rest of us waited silently. "Of course, Lucy." Loke finally said and disappeared.

"So, I'm kinda glad I don't have to keep it in anymore." I muttered, "I haven't turned in years."

"That was Leo the Lion?" Kisa looked up at me.

"Yep sweetie, Loke is the leader of the Zodiacs spirits. They don't turn into animals when hugged but they have different appearances. I also have Taurus, Scorpio, Aries, Aquarius, Gemini, Cancer, Virgo, Sagittarius, and Capricorn." The conversation continued until Loke came back.

"Hime, we all are upset over this news but you're the kindest owner most of your spirits have ever had and none of us would like to lose you." Loke told me with a smile, even using the honorific "princess", "We would all love to stay under your hand and we will all protect you with our lives until the day you pass away."

"Thank you Loke." I started crying tears of happiness while everyone else smiled at me.

And then Natsu barged in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy Thanksgiving (even though nobody says that)! Updates will slow down once school starts- sorry. I don't own Fruits basket or Fairy Tail -I don't think I've said that yet. And FT came out today! :) I know this chapter is shorter than the others, sorry about that too.**

**CHAPTER 3**

"Eh, Natsu, what are you doing?" I yelled at him.

"Why are you leaving Lu-chan?" Levy came in after him.

"Were you crying Bunny Girl?" I stared at Gajeel in shock.

"WHY ARE YOU GUYS HERE?! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! Except for you, Levy, you can stay." I yelled again.

"But Lucy, we're worried about you." Natsu whined.

I gritted my teeth and said, "Get out Natsu. Why are you even here, Gajeel?" Gajeel went out muttering something about a shrimp and a bunny. I chose to ignore him and instead turned to Levy, "I'll tell you if Akito will let me, okay? Don't worry Levy, I'll be fine."

"That's what she said when somebody punched her." Loke muttered.

"What was that?" I spun around to face him. He said a quick sorry and I turned back to Levy, "If I can come back, I will. Fairy Tail accepted me and fought for me, I'll miss y'all and I will try to visit as often as possible if Akito won't let me join."

"What about the guild? You're a part of the family now."

"I know, but I've made my decision and Akito would send even more people after me if I didn't go now. It would be like Phantom all over again. Really, I'll be fine and I'll try to come back."

"Are you sure, Lu-chan?"

"Yes." I told her confidently as I showed her out the door since I heard a poof behind me and I knew that Kyo was once again a human. "Put on some clothes Kyo." I told him without looking back.

"Sorry, I hate turning. It always makes me feel disorientated." He complained, "Alright, I'm dressed."

"Stupid cat, not bothering to at least bring your clothes to another room while changing." Yuki insulted Kyo calmly.

"What did you saw you stupid rat?" Kyo exploded while Tohru and I sweat-dropped with a sigh.

"Stop fighting!" I scolded them as they- well, Kyo- had a nasty reputation of breaking stuff while I packed some clothes and money and chained my keys and whip to my belt, "Let's go so we can finish faster."

"Lu-nee? Will you show us around Magnolia before we leave?" Kisa asked me shyly.

"Of course, where would you like to go?"

"Somewhere cool."

"Alright then, what about you guys?" I asked Haru, Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru.

"Food." Kyo said eagerly.

"Fat cat." Yuki muttered.

"What'd you just call me?" Kyo exploded, again.

"Guys, settle down!" Tohru scolded them, "How about we take them shopping as punishment for fighting."

"NO!" Came the collective shout from all the guys while Kisa, Tohru and I laughed at them.

"Alright, let's go back to the guild and we can start the tour from there." I led them back to the guild but we didn't go in and then we went through the town of Magnolia with me telling them about everything that's happened to me since I entered the guild.

**NORMAL POV (IN THE GUILD)**

Natsu came running back yelling, "She kicked us out! She would only see Levy!"

"Oi, Natsu calm down." Gray yelled back at Natsu who was running around the guild with fire spewing out of his mouth.

"What was that, Ice Perv?"

"You're setting things on fire, Flame Brain."

"You looking for a fight, Exhibitionist?"

"STOP FIGHTING!" Erza came in between them.

"A-aye, sir" Natsu said, shaking in fear, with his arm around Gray.

"We need to find out what's happening with Lucy." Titania continued calmly, "You said that she would only see Levy, correct?"

Natsu nodded in confirmation.

"Then we should ask Levy what she said and continue from there."

"Don't bother. The shrimp came out only a couple of minutes after Bunny Girl kicked me out." Gajeel interrupted with Levy walking beside him.

"So Gajeel, why did you go?" Mira asked slyly, noting that he didn't answer and looked away.

"Gajeel's right, Lucy only told me that she had to go and that she would try to come back." Levy spoke up, saving Gajeel from answering.

"Then what do we do now?" Wendy asked Erza.

"We trust her. She is our nakama and she will do as she says."

Across town, Lucy and the Sohmas (and Tohru) were boarding a train to the Sohma family estate. She boarded the train silently and didn't look back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nance-Hey people! Thanks for reading my story! To ILoveAnimeGuys, he didn't go with Lucy but the question is will he find out? Maybe. Blurple7452, by the way, your screen name is awesome X) anyways, they might. Watch out for OOC-ness! Akito is DEFINITELY OOC!  
**

**Erza- Hello. Pardon my intrusion but Mashima-sensei wanted me to inform the readers that Nance-chan does NOT own Fairy Tail.**

**Nance- Yeah, yeah *scowls and crosses arms over chest* **

**Erza- Thank you!**

**Mira- Nance! I think Lucy and Haru make the cutest couple! You should make them go out!**

**Nance- Why would I do that?**

**Mira- Because it's LOVE! *glares at Nance***

**Nance- *sweat-drop* Aye!**

**Happy- Hey, that's my line!**

**Mira- Happy, this is all because of love! Here's a fish for you to shut up!**

**Happy- Aye, sir!**

**Nance- Where are all you people coming from? *Sighs* Anyways, on to the story! Quickly!  
**

**CHAPTER 4**

Lucy sat silently on the train, all the while staring at where her guild mark used to be until she fell asleep. Haru watched her, concerned about how leaving Fairy Tail would affect her, but decided against asking her about it. Yuki sat there calmly while Kyo was yelling and Tohru was trying to prevent a fight. Kisa was also sleeping, her small body curled up on the seat beside Lucy.

"The train has now arrived at the Oksana stop!"

Lucy woke up at the broadcast and picked up Kisa. The Sohmas made their way off the train and headed to the Sohma estate. Nobody spoke a word, they would respect Lucy's space and decided to wait until she spoke first.

Back at the guild, Natsu and Gray were fighting, Erza was eating strawberry cheesecake and waiting for things to brake before stopping the fight, Elfman was yelling "Man!" and joined the fight, Mira was smiling while serving people, Laxus and the Raijinshou were sitting at a table discussing plans for their next job, and basically, everything was normal. Except for one thing- there was a blond haired mage that was always complaining about her rent that was missing.

Eventually, the fight lost its motivation, Elfman quieted down, Mira even stopped smiling when people remembered Lucy no matter how hard they tried to forget that she left and pretend that she was only on a job. Levy closed her book, not having flipped the page for the last fifteen minutes, and ran out the room while Gajeel followed after her. Mira didn't smile her mischievous smile at this and Happy didn't say "they llllllllllllike each other" while rolling his tongue. Juvia wasn't gazing at Gray with hearts in her eyes and instead talked quietly with Lisanna about Lucy. Gray didn't strip and wasn't swapping insults with Natsu, they just sat down dejectedly and didn't acknowledge the other's presence. Mira and Erza were also talking quietly about Lucy. Cana even let up on her drinking! The depressed aura in the room was suffocating so the master decided to try to cheer them up.

Master Makarov jumped onto the rail on the second floor, "Oi, you little brats! Listen up! Lucy said that she was going to try to come back and we have to believe in her! Remember what Erza said? She told us to trust her! She is our nakama and we have to trust that she will come back if only for a visit. Come on everyone! Cheer up! Life will not stop if we lose one nakama! And at least she didn't die! We still have a chance to see her again!" the guild brightened up a little at this and the ruckus started up again.

Gray and Natsu started fighting again with some of the members joining in this time. Juvia squirmed in her seat and cheered her Gray-sama on. Lisanna sat by the bar and silently cheered Natsu on, blushing when Mira asked about their relationship. Erza finished her cake and started a conversation with Mira and Lisanna, again about Lucy.

"Something troubles me." Erza told them, "Lucy, didn't she seem kind of weird?"

"Well, she did run away from her father, returned to her father and ended their relationship, then their relationship started growing, but he died, and now her long lost cousins found her and she's going back to a place where her mother took her away from." Lisanna spoke up, her hand on her chin.

"But still. Erza's right." Mira agreed, "Lucy hugged them. She never got physically close to any of the boys here but hugged those guys without hesitation. The orange haired guy- I think his name is Kyo- and the white-haired boy- Haru?- even made sure that no male would comfort her when she was crying. Isn't that weird? The girls of our guild hugged her all the time."

"Yeah, now that I think about it, your right!" Lisanna exclaimed as the realization hit her, "What's wrong with the guys in our guild? Is there such a big problem with them that she just wants to avoid them at all cost?

"Hm, I don't know, but you sure look like you're getting cozier with Natsu" Mira smiled and wiggled her eyebrows, "Care to tell your nee-chan what's going on?"

"Mira-nee!" Lisanna blushed but then she smiled too, "What about you and Fried?"

"W-what? There's nothing! Nothing's going on!" Mira denied, furiously blushing. Lisanna laughed and Mira sighed. Then both of them turned to Erza.

"So…" The said simultaneously.

"Where's Crime Sorciere now?" Mira spoke up first and the two sisters stared at Erza who was blushing.

"H-how would I know?" Erza looked embarrassed, her face beet red.

"Well, you're blushing. Your face could put a tomato to shame!" Lisanna pointed out.

"B- bellum." Erza said, then looked away sisters giggled at Erza's face; it was a color that even her hair would envy. After a while, the sisters stopped laughing and Erza's blush faded away and they resumed talking.

**-SOHMA RESIDENCE-**

Lucy, the other Sohmas, and Tohru arrived at the Sohma estate and walked "inside". Lucy had brightened up considerately; she still missed her guild but she was born and raised here, and she had many friends here, not to mention the other Zodiacs.

"Lu-chan!" Akito ran out and tackled Lucy. Kureno followed her but was silent.

"Aki-chan! How are you? What did Haa-nii say about your health?" I asked, worried, as I hugged Akito. Her body was hurt severely after the Accident and her health got hurt as a result.

"I'm fine, Lu-chan." Akito pouted "You're home! Where's Layla-nee?"

Lucy got gloomy, "Mama's dead. She died years ago; a few years after we left."

"Oh" Akito got depressed as well, Lucy's mom was a very special person to her.

"C'mon! Some people are still here ya know." Kyo butted in, looking extremely annoyed.

Lucy laughed at his expression "Yeah, come on, let's go!" We went inside the main building where we found Kagura, Momiji, Hatori, Ayame, Shigure, Hiro, and Ritsu.

"Hey guys!" Lucy greeted them, a hand in the air. They looked surprised to see her but it quickly wore off and was replaced with expressions of happiness.

"Lucy!" They all shouted at once, it was kind of creepy actually so Lucy was relieved when they started saying different things.

"How are you?"

"Where did you go?"

"Where's Layla?"

"'Sup?"

"Lucy-nee!"

"I'M SORRY!"

Lucy sweat-dropped at the last one, "Whoa, guys! It's good to see you too but one at a time please?" The Sohmas (And Tohru) spent the rest of the night talking and catching up.

**Nance- Sorry, it's boring huh? The next one will be more exciting! **

**Mira- So... Who's Lucy gonna date? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Hu-  
**

**Nance- WHY DOES SHE HAVE TO DATE SOMEONE? SHE'S GONNA STAY SINGLE!  
**

**Mira-WHAT?! WHY?! *uses Satan Soul and beats up Nance* Quick, before she wakes up, review with what pairings you like!  
**

**Nance- Owww  
**

**Mira- *runs away*  
**

**Nance- *death glares Mira* Come back here!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nance- Hiya, people! And I apologize for any mistakes. The pasts are a bit different. This doesn't really have a time that it takes place in but some of the things come from different parts in the stories so I hope you read all of it or else there are spoilers! And t****hanks to those people who took the time to review or those who favorited (is this even a word?) or followed!**

**Kyo- I don't see why anyone would like this stupid story.**

**Levy- Don't be mean! I happen to like this story!**

**Nance- Yep, see that Kyo? You just have no appreciation of anything good. :P**

**Kyo-... Don't really get what you mean but okaaaaay.**

**Yuki-I agree with Levy-san and Nance-san.**

**Kyo- What?! Are you trying to pick a fight?**

**Levy *whisper* I think he wants to fight Kyo**

**Nance-...Yeah, lets go before we die! Enjoy the chapter!**

**CHAPTER 5**

**(AT THE GUILD)**

Levy was sitting in the corner, not wanting to be hit by any flying objects or people. She wasn't reading though, which was unusual. Although, she had to admit that nothing was very normal anymore. Not since Lucy left. The guild was mourning the goodbye of a nakama, a family member, a fellow mage. At least she wasn't dead. Lucy isn't dead. That was the mantra going through everyone's heads whenever they thought about Lucy. If a person happened to walk by the guild, it would seem normal, but if that person visited regularly then they could see that there was a hidden aura of gloom underneath the covering of ruckus and laughter.

Something troubled her though, Sohma, Sohma, that name was familiar. Where had she heard that name? Lucy said that she was a Sohma by blood, but Heartfilia was her last name because her mother married and her last name was changed. Why did they run away? She got up and walked out of the guild- she had some research to do.

**3RD PERSON POV**

The Sohmas stayed up late, talking. Kisa and Hiro got tired so they went to sleep. Once the younger kids fell asleep, the older kids talked a little longer then fell asleep one by one. In the morning, after breakfast, Akito called a Zodiac meeting.

"Alright, the reason I summoned everyone here was because Kureno has something to show us." Akito nodded to Kureno who stepped up.

"The curse went away." The Zodiacs stared at him in shock. "I don't turn into a sparrow anymore and birds don't flock to me **(AN: Wiki says that his animal is the rooster but he turns into a sparrow)**. They like me more than other humans but they don't come on their own anymore."

"WHAT?!" Everyone exclaimed at once.

Kureno went up and hugged Tohru, who immediately turned bright didn't turn and this caused everyone to wonder what happened and how was this possible? Hiro couldn't hug his little sister without turning, Momiji lost his mother and sister, Kyo could be with Tohru and Tohru with Kyo, Yuki could hang out with people his own age other than the other Zodiac animals, and Lucy could go back to her guild- assuming Akito let her- without them having to know about her secret.

"Yeah, I'm not part of the Zodiac anymore. But, will there be a new rooster?" Kureno smiled slightly as the chaos settled down. As we pondered this, Kyo hugged Tohru. Probably to see if his curse had left as well, but he poofed into a cat and groaned, not liking turning in the first place, but having done it on purpose… well, that was horrible to say the smiled slightly at Kyo before turning back to the predicament at hand.

"How is this possible?"

Kureno looked up, "I'm not sure. I just woke up one day feeling different and I guess that I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings and I bumped into a girl and didn't turn. I was so shocked that she thought I was mentally challenged. We spent some more time together and then parted. I came home and told Akito to call a meeting. I thought you guys would want to know."

There was silence for a moment but it was broken when Shigure spoke up, "What is the girl's name?" Everyone sweat-dropped at the nonchalant dog asking a totally side-tracked question when there was a serious matter at hand.

"She introduced herself as Arisa Uotani." Kureno answered with a smile, "And I take it that some of you know her considering your shocked faces."

"Uo? She's my best friend!" Tohru informed Kureno and everyone else in the room **(can see it, everyone else but you. I'm not a 1D fan, this just popped into my head LOL Anywaaaays back to the story!) **that didn't know her, "Arisa Uotani and Saki Hanajima are my best friends!"

"Did you tell her anything?" Hatori asked Kureno.

"I'm not that stupid" Kureno replied, rolling his eyes while Hatori looked relieved. He wouldn't have to erase her memories.

"Alright, the meeting is officially dismissed although I'm sure you guys want to stay and talk about it more. Feel free, this is your house anyways." Akito spoke up above the chaos. She was right though, the Zodiacs continued to talk. And talk. And talk. Although, eventually the subjects wandered.

**AKITO POV**

When Kureno told me the news, there was a storm of emotions flooding through me. Fear, shock, sadness, happiness, wonder, and confusion. Kureno was supposed to be my companion, the only Zodiac that understood me. I didn't want to let him go, but he's my friend and I don't want to force him to stay. Besides, I think he likes this Uo girl. And if she's Tohru's friend, then she shouldn't be too bad, right? I'll have to check on her later, but right now, Lucy looks in need of a friend. I went over to her. I was so glad she came back! Even if I did order Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, and Haru to go get her and Kisa tagged along to see her other Nee-san.

"Lu-chan! How's it going? Do you miss your guild? I really am sorry that I took you away from them." I sat down beside Lucy. She looked up, surprised and startled.

"Oh, it's you Aki-chan. You startled me" She pouted, "I'm fine. I do miss Fairy Tail though. They took me in after I ran away when Mama died. But now that I know why you called us, I'm not that pissed anymore."

I laughed, "That's good, I was afraid you'd hate me."

"Hate you?" Lucy looked surprised, "I'd never hate you! You're our leader, so I really can't but I also love you as a sister!" I laughed again.

"You were in Fairy Tail? I heard that that's the strongest guild in Fiore! Was it fun?"

"Yeah, they were my third family. I would rank them second though, after you guys. They might be my nakama, but you guys are my family and understand my curse. That doesn't mean that I don't miss them, but I really enjoy being back home."

"I'm glad, but you really love them don't you? They still are your family, even if not related by blood."

"Yeah. You'd really like it there, except for the curse. And don't worry, no one figured it out."

"Do you want to go back?"

"Yes. And no." Lucy looked surprised when she realized this, "I mean, I want to go back, but I'm afraid of what they'll think about the curse. Plus, now that Kureno lost the curse, I'm getting hopeful so I don't want to go back until I'm rid of it. They shouldn't have to bear my burden."

"Well, whenever you do want to go back, just tell me. I'll let you go. As long as you bring me along to visit once." I smiled.

"Alright." She laughed, "I'll bring along all whoever wants to go. You guys can't join though. You don't know magic. Unless you guys want to learn. It's not as easy as it looks but I'm sure that you'd be able to get a basic mastery of it."

"Yeah! I want to learn! Will you teach me? Please!" I begged her.

"Of course. And anyone else who wants to learn." She laughed again. I smiled, glad that I was able to make her happy.

"Yes!" I stood up and shouted, "Hey, everyone! Lucy has volunteered to teach us magic if we want to learn!"

The Zodiacs looked surprised but each one of them wanted to learn magic.

Lucy sweat-dropped at us but stood up and shouted, " Hey! Lessons start in two days, one for me to prepare and you to rest. I can teach you in a group or one by one. You decide and come talk to me by the end of the day! But now it's lunch and everyone needs as much strength as they can get! So go!" Everyone cheered and we all went to eat lunch and get some rest, just like she told us to.

**LEVY POV**

I went to the library but couldn't find anything helpful about the Sohmas so I went back to the guild. Everyone was trying to act normal and it was mostly succeeding. I had a Plan B since I couldn't find anything at the library. I headed to the job request board and scanned it.

"Levy-chan! Are you going on a job?" Jet and Droy came up behind me, "Team Shadow Gear!"

"Sorry Jet, Droy but this is going to be a solo mission." I told them but one glance at their crest-fallen faces mad me say, "But when I come back, we can go on one together!"

"Yay!" They went away.

"Eh, bookworm? What's this I hear about you going on a solo job?" I blushed slightly as Gajeel came up after Jet and Droy left.

"Exactly what it says. I'm going on a job by myself!" I told him.

"But it's too dangerous!" He protested.

I smiled at his concern, "I'll be alright Gajeel, it's just my kind of job anyways! Organizing some books for a bookstore! And the reward is great! 20,000 jewels and a free book!" He scowled but apparently, this job wasn't too dangerous for me because he left me alone. I smiled, this job was easy, the reward was great, and it was in Joya. In the town where Blue Pegasus's Hibiki Lates could be found. And Hibiki can use Archive. A magic that could be used to search up the Sohma family. Well, that is, if Hibiki would help her. But that was a problem that would be dealt with later.

**Nance- Yay! This is the longest chapter so far!**

**Kyo-... Why...? Never mind.**

**Nance- :P It's December already! So Merry Christmas! Well, early Christmas. **

**Kyo- Yep, definitely weird.**

**Nance-Who are _you _calling weird? You're the one that turns into a cat when hugged!**

**Kyo- Don't hate! It's alright to be jealous.**

**Nance- Why would I be jealous of you?**

**Kyo- Not of me, of Natsuki Takaya 'cause you didn't think of the idea first**

**Nance- Whatever, I still own the plot though. And hey! I just realized that you can be smart! You have a brain!**

**Kyo- *scowl* **


	6. Chapter 6

**Nance- Hey guys! The accident in this story isn't when Akito accidentally pushed Tohru off of a cliff, okay? You'll find out what it is soon. And Merry early Christmas! I know that my time frame is really messed up, Kisa shouldn't have known Lucy before she left but... This is for the story so please just pretend. And I don't own Fairy Tail or Fruits Basket! **

**Kyo- Thank Akito for that!**

**Nance-Hey, don't be mean! And why are you the one who always pops up in these?**

**Kyo- 'Cause you like me ;)**

**Nance- Nope, not it. Besides, Aren't you going out with Tohru?**

**Tohru- N-no, w-what do you mean?**

**Nance- C'mon, I know you like each other**

**Mira- Like? I knew it! Yay! *squeals***

**Nance- Can you get them together Mira?**

**Mira- Sure! But isn't this your story?**

**Nance- ...Yeah, good point. I'll be sure to put it in the story!**

**Nance & Mira- *squeal***

**Kyo- *sweat-drop* Let's just get on with the story.**

**Nance- I thought you didn't like the story *innocent smile***

**Kyo- I-I don't, but..**

**Nance- *laughs* Alright, but I'm still putting Kyo/Tohru in there.**

**CHAPTER 6**

Levy traveled by train, certain that she would get to the bottom of what she dubbed the "Sohma Mystery". She arrived at Joya at about 3 in the afternoon and decided to visit the job location to check out the job and see what she needed to do for the job. Levy got to the store it was called Shiraki Books and she knocked.

A rather cute guy opened the door. He was in his middle–twenties and had black hair, "I'll be back Miss Mayu, Hatori wants his new book soon. Oh, hello young lady. Pardon me." Levy thought he was cute but rather weird. He went around her, careful to not touch her. Levy shook it off and went inside. She was met by a young lady, who was muttering something about a Shigure and Hatori.

"Hello?" Levy asked tentatively, the lady was bent over a box of books, muttering to herself.

"Oh! Hello, you must be the Fairy Tail mage that accepted the job. My name is Mayuko Shiraki but you can call me Mayu-chan, I'm a teacher at the local school and my students call me that. My family owns the store." Shiraki introduced herself.

"Okay Mayu-chan, what should I do first?" All that Levy needed to do was clean up, organize, and file some things in the store so she and Mayuko finished by nine. She got her reward and went to find a place to stay for the night. She found a considerately priced hotel and got settled before going out to eat dinner. After dinner, she took a shower and got in bed but stayed up thinking about what she would do the next day. Levy eventually drifted off to sleep.

**LUCY POV**

I really did miss the Sohmas. We left about a year after the Accident. Now, that was a time to forget. I was back though. I explained what happened to me and Mama when we left. Today would be the start of magic classes. Kisa and Hiro still had school so they would learn together during the weekends, Kyo and Tohru would learn together, Yuki and Haru along with Momiji, the Mabudachi Trio were obviously a group, Akito was with Kureno but Ritsu would come along sometimes with Lucy as the teacher. Sundays were off days, Mondays were Kyo and Tohru's days; Tuesdays were Yuki, Haru, and Momiji; Wednesdays were the Mabudachi Trio's, Thursdays were Akito, Kureno and Ritsu, if he could make it; Fridays were free days which meant that anyone could ask for help; and Kisa and Hiro learned on Saturdays. _Knock, knock._ All of them were there, this was a Sunday but I wanted to get the basic introduction with them all together so I wouldn't have to explain it over multiple times.

"Come in!" I called out. They obliged, I could see that they were all excited to learn magic, and I was excited to teach them. Learning magic was no easy feat and all of them were not children anymore so it would be even harder. Although, they all hold a bit of magic in their bodies to turn into animals (well, except for Tohru). They sat down. Hmm, they were being quiet. Shocker. "Alright, I said I was going to teach you magic and I am. Celestial mages always keep their word. But, I'm warning you now. Learning magic is not easy. And the fact that most of you are full grown adults?... Well, I'm just going to say that it is not going to be easy. You cannot slack. Do you hear me? If you don't want to learn then I suggest that you drop out now because this will take years. One year at the very- and I mean VERY- least." I know that I was being harsh, but I had to get my point through. And it worked, they all nodded furiously, I was satisfied.

"Good, since I don't feel like explaining this a hundred times, I'm going to tell you all at once. And only once. Magic comes from the one true magic. Some believe that magic is evil. But look at me, look at Fairy Tail, at Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, we are all good guilds. We may have one dark mage at one time but as a whole, we are good," I spoke thinking of Karen Lilica and Purehito, "You must promise to never, ever use your magic for evil and always protect the goodness and light," This is a very solemn promise and that was clear, nobody was smiling and everyone was nodding at my words, even Momiji.

"Alright, magic is part of you. It should be easier for you to grasp than other humans because we are not normal, we have magic within ourselves and use it to turn into animals. It will be easier to reach for us than it will be for Tohru, so Tohru? Don't become discouraged. Now, it may sound like I am contradicting myself, with all my talk about it being super hard but easier at the same time, but I don't know what is going to happen. Mama was a celestial mage and so she taught me celestial magic but I was a kid back then and had the celestial magic blood running through my veins. Not all of you will become celestial mages, maybe none of you. Your magic will all be different. Maybe some of you will be molding mages, re-equip mages, or script mages. Some of you will be caster mages and others holder mages. Each and every magic will come from your soul and it will be different. It will represent you and it will become a part of you, your best friend.

"I'm finished with the intro so now I'll introduce you to some of my spirits, not all of them, I don't have enough magic for that but you will meet all of them eventually." I took out my key ring. "These are my keys, I have ten Zodiac gates and five silver keys **(AN: this is what Wiki says so please tell me if I'm wrong, thanks)**. Open, Gate to the Lion- Loke!" Loke appeared in a flash of light with his regular suit but his playboy smirk was gone and he waved in greeting. I had talked to him earlier and he said that all of my spirits are willing to help me teach my family magic - even Aquarius, which shocked me; I suppose that she just wants an excuse to beat me, but… "This is Loke. Leo the Lion, Leader of the western Zodiacs. He will help me mostly- I haven't been keeping up with my martial arts skills and I don't want to bother Kazuma-sensei so I asked Loke- but you'll see him from time to time. He is my most trusted spirit and friend. Thank you, Loke, you may return. Open, Gate to the Goat- Capricorn!"

Capricorn appeared, I could feel the drain on my magic increase but only by a little. Summoning Loke took the least amount of magic energy, he claims it's because "love make a spirit stronger" and so our bond was strong. As my trust and friendship grew with my spirits, the amount of magic the summoning consumed lessened. "Lucy-sama" Capricorn greeted me.

"Hey Capricorn! Everybody, this is Capricorn, he helped me to train my magic before and will help me teach you now. And some of you might recognize him, he was Mama's spirit before she passed away." I saw recognition flash on the older Sohma's faces; Kureno, Akito, Hatori, Ayame, and Shigure.

Who else should they meet today? Plue? Why not? "Capricorn? Thanks for your help!" I told him as he disappeared back into the spirit realm. "Open, Gate to the Canis Minor- Plue!" The little dog appeared and started his special "dance" and "puun-puun-ing" "Hey Plue. So, this is Plue, he isn't a fighting spirit or a spirit for defense, only a companion spirit. Still, he's my friend and he doesn't take up too much magic to summon." This time, I kept Plue in the Human world for a little longer as company. Phew, the lesson was finally over. "Alright, and this boring lesson is now over. Come back on your day or Friday. Doesn't matter what time, just come when you're free and everybody in your group is ready. C'mon, class dismissed!" The chatter started immediately as they left the room. I sighed, this was harder than I thought, I would have to be careful with my magic during the classes.

"Do you think I'm doing the right thing?" I looked down at Plue. I had sunken to the floor when they left.

"Puun puun!" Plue nodded.

"Thanks Plue. You can go back now." I needed to rest after calling out three spirits. I would need to train myself a lot. I sat there and continued reading my book but I had to get up and join the others for dinner. During dinner, I sat there quietly and listened to the conversations around me. Most of them were about the magic lesson. I smiled. After dinner, I went to sleep. I needed to recover my magic before lessons the next day.

**Hey, sorry if I get some of the summons wrong. I know that this is a boring chapter too, sorry. Anyways, did anyone notice that Loke got cat ears? And you can't see if he still has human ears? OMG! It's so cute! Oh and who should I pair up Lucy with? Should it be Rogue? Or Sting? Or Haru? Orrr an OC? Or should she stay single? And that was Shigure at the bookstore, he was there while Levy was on her job but came back before the lesson so please don't kill me. The next chapter, Levy goes to visit Hibiki. Should they find out about the curse? And I hate to do this to you guys but I need help so I'm not going to post the next chapter until someone answers two questions. Seriously, sorry, but I need help with this!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I don't own Fruits Basket or Fairy Tail :( And thanks to those two people that responded- Maritzapesante and noodles swag 101. Since the last chapter wasn't really exciting, here's part of "the Accident" that is in this story, it's not the time that Akito accidentally pushed Tohru off of the cliff. It takes place a while ago so the characters are younger. And it doesn't tie into this story as much as it will to the sequel. And yes, I'm making a sequel because I feel like it instead of adding it on to this story. And speaking of this story...**

**CHAPTER 7**

_Screams, heat, a… a roar? I blinked sleepily and got up. I immediately inhaled smoke and started coughing. What's happening? It's so dark! I ran my hand along the wall to keep my self steady and called out, "Mama? Where are you? Mama!"_

_"Lucy? Lucy!" I turned saw Mama heading towards me, "Come here sweetie, let's go to my room. You're safe with me and Capricorn will protect us. Open, Gate to the Goat- Capricorn!" Mama ran with me to her room._

_Capricorn appeared beside us, "How may I be of service, Layla-sama?"_

_"Capricorn, please keep us safe," Mama told him and turned back to me, "Lucy, you can stay in my room for the rest of the night." We started slowing down, we were at her room._

_"I promise to do my best, Layla-sama. I shall protect you and Lucy-sama from any harm that comes your way." Capricorn assured Mama as we stepped through the door. I didn't say anything, I was frightened. There were shouts everywhere and smoke billowing through the hallways._

_"Mama? What's happening," I asked, my voice was trembling from fear._

_"It's all just an accident, nothing happened. There's nothing wrong. You shouldn't worry." Mama sat me on her lap and rocked back and forth while humming a lullaby, like she used to do when I was younger. I started to drift off to sleep when the door burst open. Capricorn got ready to fight but it was only Kureno so Capricorn stood down, assuming his guarding position._

_"Are you alright," I heard Mama ask._

_"Yeah, but 'it' has happened," Kureno replied._

_"Are you sure? 'It'?" Mama asked, there was something in her voice that I couldn't place. It sounded like… fear? But what would Mama be afraid of? What is 'it'?_

_"Yes." _

_"I can't leave Lucy though."_

_"I'll take care of her," a new voice came. Kazuma-sensei?_

_"Kazuma! You startled me. Al-alright, protect her. I need to stop 'it'," Mama said, "Capricorn, you should go back. We'll be fine though, Kazuma and Kureno will protect Lucy and I'll call out Aquarius." Aquarius-nee? But Mama only calls her out when something bad happens._

_"As you wish, Layla-sama," Capricorn bowed and disappeared._

_"Lucy, you stay here with Kazuma and Kureno, I'm going to go make sure that everything is okay," Mama set me down and smiled, "Bye Lucy, stay safe! Now, I need to hunt down some water, okay? I love you, my daughter." Why was she saying bye as if I wouldn't see her ever again? I don't want to say sayonara to my mama, she was the only one who was still there for me other than the Zodiacs, she was a regular human but accepted my curse._

_"I love you too Mama," I said, I wouldn't say sayonara forever just yet. She turned away, but not before I saw a tear slide down her cheek. I wanted to cry as well, but pushed my tears back down, I would stay strong. I ran to Kureno, I couldn't hug Kazuma-sensei or else I would turn into a horse, and I don't like turning into a horse. I watched Mama go out the door I could feel that something was horribly wrong, but what? Why do I feel like I shouldn't let Mama go? No! Don't leave! But she was too far away to hear me .I started crying, Kazuma-sensei and Kureno comforted me. I tried to go to sleep, but I was too tense._

_Minutes pasted, but it felt like hours. None of us said a word. I had stopped crying but I was still waiting for that peace that usually follows, instead, the feeling of discomfort grew. It was still mostly dark but sunrise was creeping closer. The smoke had gone away though the heat hadn't. Or maybe it was just me. Either way, I could still hear crashes and screams. And… roars? Again? Why would there be roars? They sounded closer than last time too, I hugged Kureno tighter and he covered my body with his own, as if to shield me from something._

CRASH!_ There goes the wall! I could see a flash of light and a body flew into the room and hit the floor with a thud._

"Mama? Mama! Wake up," I ran to her and my tears started flowing again.

_She shakily reached up a hand to stroke my face, I grabbed her hand and she whispered, "Lucy, I love you." Her hand went limp in my grip._

_"Mama," she closed her eyes and sighed. "No! Mama! You can't leave me! Wake up! Please, you can't die! MAMA!" I sobbed over her body._

_I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Kazuma. He said, "Lucy, you should move so I can check her wounds." I got up unsteadily and stepped back. My legs couldn't hold my wake so I fell down but Kureno caught me. Mama's body was covered in scratches and blood. Her keys were gripped in her other hand. Her body was limp on the floor. She couldn't be dead… right? Sobs racked through my body and I dropped even further to the ground. Kureno sat next to me and comforted me._

_"She's not dead," Kazuma-sensei spoke from beside Mama. My tears started slowing down. "She isn't dead but her pulse is just barely there and she needs medical treatment. I would call Hatori to see if he knows anything but it's too dangerous and he might not so I wouldn't want the trip to be in vain and endanger Layla-san." Kazuma tore some cloth and started treating Mama's wounds. Kureno got up and searched for things around the room that would help. Just as he found the first aid kit, a voice spoke up from the doorway._

_"How disappointing," it mocked, "Our precious Layla-sama." I looked up to see-"_

"Lucy! Lucy! Wake up," a voice above me commanded. I opened my eyes to see the Zodiacs crowding my bed and Tori-nee was the one who woke me up. They saw me open my eyes and all of them smiled, relieved. Kisa crawled onto my bed and I hugged her.

"Lucy, I'm glad you're awake. You were screaming and thrashing around in your sleep, "Tori-nee told me.

I sat up and smiled sheepishly, "Sorry for waking you guys up. It was just a nightmare. Loke? What are you doing here?" I looked at my lion spirit who looked just as relieved as the rest of them.

"Your spirits could feel your fear and we were worried. Especially Aquarius, Cancer, and Capricorn. I'm guessing it had something to do with your mother. Anyways, we were all worried so I came here to check on you," He told me.

"Yeah well, I'm fine now. You'd better go back and tell them that, I don't want them to worry over nothing," I told him.

"But that wasn't nothing, we could feel it," Loke reminded me, "But I'll tell them that you're fine now." Loke flashed away.

"Was it 'that' nightmare," Haru questioned me.

"Yes," I confirmed.

"I'm sorry," Akito sat down by my bed and hung her head.

"Aki-chan, it wasn't your fault," I tried to comfort her.

"You should try to go back to sleep. I'll bring you a pill so that you won't have anymore nightmares," Hatori shoed the others away and Kisa crawled off my lap to follow, rubbing her eyes. Haru and Akito were the last ones out, Akito looked back at both of us and I smiled to tell her that I was fine. Haru sat by my bed.

"Do you want to tell me about it," He asked. Everyone knew that the Accident was harder on me than it was on the rest of them, I had witnessed it first-hand and my mama had almost died. She stayed in the hospital for weeks. During those weeks, Akito, Tohru, and I had become friends because Tohru and I had comforted Akito through those times. Too bad that once my mama got out of the hospital, she took me and we left. I had never gotten nor wanted to explain what happened. I knew that I was going to one day so I told him later and he kissed my head and left.

I sat there thinking about that day.

_I looked up and saw Akito in the doorway, her eyes were glowing red and she was mocking us with both her voice and posture. It had gotten lighter, it might have been about six or seven. Akito entered the room, her posture radiating malice. But once her head went into the light, she passed out._

_"What happened," I asked Kazuma-sensei._

_"I'm sorry but I can't tell you. But Akito might," He continued bandaging Mama's wounds as well as he could so Kureno got up and picked up Akito._

_"I'll bring her to the infirmary and call over the doctor and Hatori," Kureno told Kazuma-sensei._

_"Alright," was all Kazuma-sensei said. I anxiously watched Kazuma-sensei bandage Mama._

_"Will she be okay?"_

_"I don't know, I really don't know."_

The next day, Akito apologized to everyone. She wouldn't explain what happened, though and all of the Sohmas were scared. This was top secret though, so word never got out. All of the kids kept it a secret and not even the "outside" Sohmas found out.

Tori-nee interrupted my thoughts with the pills and a glass of water, "Here, take this." I complied. "Did Layla-san ever tell you what happened that night?" I shook my head. "Well, I'm not sure either, nobody knows what actually happened but some of us knew that that had a big probability of happening. I researched it but I never found out what exactly happened."

"Oh," I didn't know why he was telling me this, "Thanks Tori-nee."

He smiled, "Your welcome, I'm canceling classes for a week, this must be traumatic for you and it's not good for your health. And sleep well." He turned off the night and I drifted off to sleep.

**It's done! The next chapter is when Levy finds out :) And I need a list of magic for the Sohmas to learn! Ah, this is going to be tiresome, I'd welcome any ideas! Please? I think that there's something else that I need but I can't think of it now so... Bye! And sayonara is a Japanese farewell.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The reason why "the Accident" happened will be explained. So if you're confused, just wait for it! And I don't own Fairy Tail or Fruits Basket. Although I wouldn't mind it too badly if I got one of them for Christmas ;) Thanks to AdelXTia and noodles swag 101 for magic ideas! And any other ideas are welcome! And so, we go on a long journey to the kingdom of Chapter 8...**

Levy woke up the next morning nervous and expectant. She got dressed and went to a café for breakfast when she proceeded to go to the Blue Pegasus guild hall, hoping that it was was so she stepped inside and found many people already there. She looked around but Hibiki wasn't there so she went over to the bar where the master was.

"Master Bob, do you know where Hibiki is?" She asked him.

"Ah, a Fairy! Hello, it's nice to see one of Makarov's kids looking healthy! How is that old geezer anyways?" Master Bob said, "Oh, I'm sorry but I'm not sure where Hibiki is. He usually comes in later though, you're welcome to stay here until he comes."

"Thank you. And Master Makarov is doing well," Levy smiled.

"While you're waiting, would you like something to drink?"

"Yes please, a lemonade." Master Bob got her lemonade and she waited for Hibiki in silence, occasionally taking a sip of her drink.

**LEVY POV**

Where's Hibiki? It's getting late, almost noon.

"Well, what do we have here?" I heard a voice from behind her and turned to see Hibiki, "A Fairy?"

"Hibiki! I'm Levy and I have a favor to ask of you." I bowed my head slightly for a second, "It's about one of my friends, Lucy Heartfilia." Sohma, I mean Sohma, but now is not exactly the best time to talk about that.

"Hi, Levy-chan! Have I mentioned how great you look today? Anything for you my dearest," Hibiki flashed me a grin. I forgot that Lucy told me they were huge flirts.

"Thank you but this is a serious matter so I would appreciate it if you hold the flirting until later." I snapped.

Hibiki sobered and said, "Very well. You said it concerns Miss Lucy Heartfilia? What's wrong?"

I smiled appreciatively, glad that he could be serious, "I'm sorry for snapping at you. It's kind of a long story."

"I have time."

"Well you see, it started when she got visitors in the guild. They appear to have something to do with her past and introduced themselves as part of the Sohma family. Lucy knew them but nobody else did," I started. He sat down beside me and I explained everything.

When I was done, Hibiki sat there quietly, processing the information.

"So, what you want me to do is search the Sohma family?" Hibiki asked me.

"Yeah, I'd appreciate it. And I can pay you back." I begged him, "Please?"

"Of course. And there's no need to pay me, Fairy Tail is a friend and I've worked alongside Lucy before. Besides, I'm also curious." Hibiki assured me as he pulled out his Archive and started typing. "Hmm, this is… WHAT?! Without magic… Oh my…"

I glared at him, "What is it?"

"Well, no wonder she kept this a secret." Hibiki told me, "The Sohma family is cursed. Do you know the Chinese Zodiac?"

I nodded, "Yeah, they have the rat, ox, tiger, rabbit, dragon, snake, horse, goat, monkey, rooster, dog and pig. They also have a legend and it's the way they number their years."

"Correct, the Sohma family has fourteen members that are the core. Each of them is possessed by one of the characters from the legend."

"Fourteen? It though there were only twelve."

"Yes, there are the original twelve but also the cat and their "'god'."

"Oh"

"Anyways, there are the fourteen core members and according to my Archive, Lucy is one of those twelve Zodiacs. Those people you mentioned that came to the guild must also be part of the Zodiac or at least close family or friends. You said that Lucy-san wouldn't get physically close to males? Well, whenever those cursed people are hugged by a member of the opposite gender, they transform into an animal except for the 'god' who can hug the Zodiacs without them transforming and who ever the 'god' is doesn't transform if hugged."

"Oh" I said again, I was speechless- I can't believe that Lu-chan would hide a secret this big.

"So? What are you going to do now?"

"I'm not going to tell Fairy Tail since Lu-chan kept it a secret so I'm going to visit her at the Sohma estate." I told him as I left the guild, "And thanks for your help Hibiki!" Now, it's time to find Lu-chan.

**LUCY POV**

The nightmare from last night still haunted me. Every time I close my eyes, I see Akito's eyes glowing red. _Knock, knock._I heard someone knock at the door.

"Come in!" I called out.

Akito came in, "Lucy-chan! How are you doing?"

"Fine, did Tori-nii tell you guys that class was canceled?"

"Yeah," Akito told me, "And I'm sorry."

"Again? You have no need to apologize."

"It was my fault though. I was tempering in a world where I will never belong in. And I think I don't want to learn magic anymore."

"What? Why?"

"Because, the accident was caused by me using magic."

**To Linwellin, this is going to be a HaruXLucy but I can rewrite this as a RoLu in another story :) And I love RoLu even though they never talk to each other and are in rival guilds so it doesn't really make sense for them to be a couple XD Yeah, most of the pairings I like are crack... **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey people! I don't own Fairy Tail or Fruits Basket :( So sad. Anyways...**

**CHAPTER 9**

It was night and Lucy was laying down on her bed, deep in thought, not able to sleep. Akito had fallen asleep next to her, after crying herself to sleep. Akito had come in and explained everything that had happened in "the Accident".

It really was an accident. She was learning the basics of magic, with Layla as her teacher. No one knew what would be the consequences of a cursed Sohma meddling with magic so the older Sohmas were anticipating something bad. After about a week and when Akito was able to bring out a small burst of magical energy and the apocalypse didn't occur, the Sohmas relaxed the slightest bit. Although, they were still ready to defend the world if something bad did happen. The accident that occurred wasn't Akito's fault though. At least not completely. She was studying magic through books, reading about the history and such. She would occasionally read a page aloud and when she read one particularly confusing page, she blacked out and woke up the next morning in the infirmary with the news that she did something horrible. Akito saw the carnage and she apologized to everyone the next day.

Lucy and Tohru befriended Akito after "the Accident" even with what happened to Layla. They bonded and became as close or even closer than the Mabudachi Trio. Akito would never tell anyone what happened, not even Lucy or Tohru and nobody ever brought it up. It was always referred to as "the Accident" if someone hinted about it and the subject was quickly changed.

Akito had never wanted to come into contact with magic after it happened so she went to Lucy to cancel her lessons. After the story was over, she started sobbing and apologizing, eventually tiring herself out and falling into a peaceful sleep. Lucy looked at Akito's sleeping form, tear streaks on her cheeks with an expression of peace. Lucy had comforted her while Akito was crying and repeatedly told her that it wasn't her fault.

Lucy hadn't told anyone what happened either. She, Tohru, and Akito had bonded but a few weeks after Layla recovered, she took her daughter and went away from the Sohma estate. Akito had assumed that it was because they blamed her for what happened and never went after them. She had only sought out Lucy when Kureno told her about the and Layla had both forgiven Akito long ago, Layla had just wanted to find a cure for her daughter, if there even was a cure. Akito had been hesitant about learning magic again and the nightmare only cemented her idea of quitting while she was ahead.

Lucy glanced at the clock, startled that she spent so much time thinking so she closed her eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep, thanks to the pills that Hatori had put her on for the next couple of nights.

* * *

Levy had gone back to the guild. After all, the job she took wouldn't take up more than one day so she decided to go back and tell Fairy Tail that she would go on a vacation. Fairy Tail just thought that she wanted to go away and be alone for a while because of what happened with Lucy so they let her go and didn't question it. And so, here she was, laying in her bed, her stuff packed and ready to go, and she would leave for the Sohma family house the next day.

* * *

Lucy woke up a bit late the next morning. Akito was gone and she could hear the normal bustling of the Sohmas getting ready for another day. *Knock, knock*

"Come in," Lucy called out.

Akito walked in carrying a tray. "Good morning, Lu-chan. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah." Lucy smiled. "What can I do for you?"

"I brought you breakfast." Akito gave Lucy the tray. "Tori-nii says it's okay if you eat in bed and that you can try to sleep without the medication. I also explained everything to him."

"Thanks Aki-chan." Lucy smiled at her again. She seemed nervous. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Akito said, startled. "It's just, there's someone here that claims to know you."

Lucy looked up from her food, interested. "Who?"

"Someone named Levy McGarden. She has blue hair that's held back by a bandana." Akito saw Lucy's eyes widen slightly. "Do you know her?"

"Yeah," Lucy said excitedly, as well as nervously, "She was my best friend in Fairy Tail."

"Should I let her in?"

"Yes please."

"Alright then, I'll be right back." Akito smiled slightly and left. A few minutes later, she came back with Levy who immediately squealed when she saw Lucy.

"Lu-chan!" Levy tackled Lucy and the friends hugged. Akito smiled and left the room.

"Hey, Levy-chan. It's nice to see you and all but why are you here?" Lucy let go of Levy.

"Well, I need to ask you something." Levy looked nervous.

"Alright, shoot."

"Well, I visited Hibiki while I was on a job and asked him to search up the Sohma family." Levy began.

"You did _what_," Lucy shouted.

"Well, I was curious and some of the other guild members noticed it too so I decided to investigate?" Levy ended the sentence as a question and winced, as if expecting Lucy to blow up.

Surprisingly, Lucy only said, "Go on."

"So, Hibiki did and, well, he found a story about you being cursed and stuff like that," Levy attempted a laugh but it came out shaky and nervous.

Lucy's shoulders sagged. "I'd better call in Akito. I'll be right back, okay?" Levy nodded and Lucy left the room to find Akito. Levy sat on the edge of the bed, nervously, reaching out to touch her magic every once in a while for it was familiar and comforting. Lucy came back with a raven haired girl who Levy assumed was Akito.

"Alright, Levy, this is Akito and Akito, this is Levy," Lucy introduced them to each other. The two girls exchanged greetings and Lucy and Akito sat down. "Now, Levy, will you continue your story?"

"So Hibiki used his Archive and found word that some of the members of your family turn into the animals of the Chinese Zodiac when hugged by a member of the opposite gender." Akito gasped and looked at Lucy.

"It's not my fault," Lucy defended herself, "Hibiki is a magic user. He uses a magic called Archive that can access most documents or information in history. I never would have guessed that someone would go to him and they would actually find out. But, I accept the fact that I never should have joined a guild or at least I should have stayed distant. I was so caught up in the flow that I forgot about my curse and the consequences. I'm sorry."

Akito nodded in defeat. "Should we get Hatori? Or can she keep a secret?" Lucy's eyes widened and she gasped. Would Akito really get Hatori to erase Levy's memories? But… it's happened before.

"Will Hatori agree?"

"I don't want him to do it but he has to." Akito and Lucy sighed in defeat. All the while Levy was looking at their strange conversation, unaware of the danger that she was in.

**Ha! So, should Levy lose her memories? She might.**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

Lucy sighed in relief; she had just received word that Levy wouldn't have to have her memories erased. There was one condition though, but Lucy didn't think Levy would mind … too much, at least.

"Levy-chan?" She called out quietly as she opened the door to the room given to Levy in the Sohma estate. Levy told her to come in cheerfully and she did.

"What's up, Lu-chan?"

Lucy looked down at her feet. "I'm sorry, Levy-chan, but you know Hatori, right?" Levy nodded. "He… he can erase someone's memories. It's happened before, but he only does it when someone finds out about our family's secret. And…"

Levy bowed her head slightly and finished Lucy's sentence. "And it's me. I found out about it and now I have to get my memories erased. Am I going to forget you?" Lucy snapped her head up in surprise.

"You're okay with it?" She asked incredulously.

Levy shook her head and let out a small, bitter laugh. "No, not at all, actually. But I know that it's for the good of your family. For your own sake as well. This is a secret very closely guarded and I understand why you would want this."

Lucy allowed a ghost of a smile to grace her face. "Well you're in luck then. Akito said you can jeep your memories. … On one condition: you have to stay here with us until we find a way to break the curse." Levy grinned.

"Really?" She exclaimed. "At least it's a way to spend more time with Lu-chan! And I get to see a part of you that no one else in Fairy Tail's seen before!" Lucy smiled outright at her friend's enthusiasm.

"Well then, let's introduce you to everyone else, shall we?" Lucy led the way through the halls, heading towards the dining room for dinner. "Don't worry, everyone's really nice once you get to know them and they all have a heart of gold. You'll get used to them soon enough. Except maybe Hiro…" Lucy muttered as she entered the room and Levy nodded mutely, afraid but awed by the house and family that resided in it. Everyone else was already in the room. Kyo and Yuki were fighting, Tohru gave up trying to pacify them long ago, Hiro and Kisa were quietly talking, Ritsu was apologizing for living, the usual, Lucy noticed, but Levy was stunned by the aura surrounding the room. It was the same as in Fairy Tail: of friendship and love, family, fun, and of mock fighting.

"Hey, everyone!" Lucy shouted. "We have a guest! Everyone, this is Levy McGarden. Levy, these are my cousins: Haru the Ox, Yuki the Rat, Kyo the Cat, Hiro the Ram, Kisa the Tiger, Ritsu the Monkey, Hatori the Dragon, Shigure the Dog, Ayame the Snake, Kagura the Boar, Momiji the Rabbit, Kureno the Rooster, and I'm the Horse."

"Hey…" Levy waved, awkwardly half-hiding behind Lucy.

Momiji ran up to her and pulled her out, leading her to a seat at the table beside him. "Hi there, Levy-chan! How do you know Lucy-nee?" Levy seemed to relax in the presence of the cheerful rabbit and she loosened up. Lucy took the seat on the other side of her and they continued to talk into the night.

After Lucy took Levy back to her room, she looked out the window, surprised to notice the rain pouring down and frowned slightly; she hadn't heard the storm start. She shrugged slightly and forced the thought out of her mind, wishing the nightmares that she could feel coming away, before heading back to her own room to retire for the night.

_The sun was shining as a young Lucy looked out through the window. She watched her mother walk away, a picnic basket in hand to set up a surprise for her father's birthday. The scene changed and Lucy stood crying above a blood stained rock as one of the maids led her away. She tried to shake her off, wanting to help in the search for her mother. She had disappeared while setting up the food and the only trace of her had been the rock soaked in blood. Once again, the scene changed and she now stood in front of her mother's gravestone. Suddenly darkness spread, starting from the grave and swallowing her up. _

_"Mama!" Lucy screamed, reaching out to touch the grave as the darkness covered her sight. She sank down to her knees and started crying, a spotlight seemed to shine on her but she couldn't discern where it came from. A hand reached out and tapped her gently, making her look up to see a spot of light in the distance, the spotlight now gone. _

_Lucy stood up shakily and started running to it, stumbling over nothing as she ran faster and faster as the light faded away. In one moment, the light returned and enveloped the scene in a blinding yellow light. When it faded away, Lucy dropped her arms from where they were shielding her eyes and looked around cautiously. _

_Lucy was older now, the same age as in reality, she realized in surprise as she looked over herself. Her surroundings were pure white and there was nothing to break the color._

_"Hello?" She called out hesitantly. A person appeared in front of her and she stepped forward to greet her when she noticed that she was covered in blood. Lucy let out an ear-piercing scream and jumped back from that person._

_"Wake up, Lucy." She said. "Wa-"_

"-ke up, Lucy!" Lucy woke with a start. She was panting heavily and had sweat pouring down her face, the sweat mingling with tears. She looked up to see Haru looking down at her, concerned, from beside her bed. "Ah, glad you're awake, Luce. You scared me there."

"Oh, Haru…" Lucy trailed off as she dropped her head in shame. "Sorry for waking you up. And scaring you."

"What do you mean? You don't need to apologize. We know that it's hard for you being back here. And even if you don't admit it, the nightmares are taking a toll on your body." He said, cutting off her protests. "Hatori's already canceled the lessons and he's gone so far as to threaten you with sleeping pills, if you haven't forgotten."

Lucy sighed in defeat and leaned into Haru's arms. He pulled her closer and felt her body shake with silent sobs.

"It's okay, you're safe. Just remember that nothing can hurt you if you're here." He murmured into her hair.

He settled down into a more comfortable position once he noticed that Lucy's sobs had subsided and rested his head on her pillow. "Good night, Luce." In her sleep, Lucy smiled. Her nightmares didn't come back that night.

"Aw, how cute." Lucy heard a voice whisper quietly above somewhere above her.

"Hehe, we should totally use this as black-mail." Another voice replied. They sounded really familiar to Lucy, but she was too tired to figure out who they belonged to. Well, it might hae been different if her brain had processed those words, but she was just _so_ _tired_. She waved her hand feebly at the voices to tell them to stop and nuzzled her head further into something warm that was laying down next to her. Wait a second. Laying down next to her? She was almost convinced that she wasn't in Magnolia so…

"KYA!" She shot up with a scream, making the 'warm object' next to her wake up and the other two people in the room burst out laughing. She shot glares at Levy and Akito and shooed them out the room before turning around and flipping Haru off the bed.

"Wake up." She commanded. "It's breakfast time." Haru waved his hand in the air, moving his other arm to cover his eyes as Lucy opened the curtains.

"Don't wanna." He muttered, his voice thick with sleep.

Lucy giggled quietly. "Should I go get Yuki?" she asked in a singsong voice.

This made Haru shoot up and scowl. "Come on, let's go already."

Lucy burst out laughing. "At least visit your room first and go change." Haru looked down at his clothing only to notice in embarrassment that he was still wearing his pajamas. Muttering a quick thanks, he left Lucy's room in a hurry.

Lucy smiled and shook her head in that 'what am I going to do with you?' way. Smoothing out her bed sheets, she remembered the events of the previous night in embarrassment. She couldn't believe that she actually cried into Haru's chest! But, she thought in more embarrassment and some amusement, he didn't seem to mind. Thinking about him left her with a small smile on her lips, which she was oblivious to.

Upon entering the dining hall, Lucy spotted Levy looking at her with a twinkle in her eyes and Lucy stuck her tongue out at the bluenette. Sitting between her and Akito, she was teased throughout breakfast, especially when she caught Haru's eyes and mouthed 'thank you' to him, causing him to nod in acknowledgement and turn away quickly before anyone could see the small blush on his face.

"Tori-nii." Lucy approached him after breakfast when everyone was still chatting. "Can I resume the lessons? I want something to do other than lounge around all day."

Hatori pondered this for a moment. "I guess. But it stops once I say so, okay? I bet everyone's going to be excited about it." Lucy smiled mischievously and Hatori sighed resignedly. "Yes, even me."

Lucy squealed in excitement. "Yay! Thanks, Tori-nii! Hey everyone! I have an announcement! Hatori says I can start the lessons!" She grinned as cheers went up after she assured them of her health. "We can start after breakfast today and since it's a Tuesday, Yuki, Haru, and Momiji get to go first. Levy's also volunteered to help."

"Stupid Rat." Kyo muttered as they got up to start the lessons.

In the room, Lucy had the group sitting cross-legged, yoga-style. "Do you know that feeling you get when you turn? That disorientation, can you feel what causes it? Try to reach into that feeling and force yourself to change." Once she finished talking, she poofed into a horse. "Hm, I didn't think it would work on the first try," she muttered. "Now this is just _great_." She picked up her clothes and trotted into the next room to poof back while Levy watched opened-mouthed in awe.

Lucy came back in a minute or so to see the guys meditating, still not having changed. Eventually, Haru opened his eyes and fell backwards, saying, "It's too hard."

"I told you it wouldn't be all fun and games." Lucy reminded him. He scowled and she continued, "You do remember that feeling I was talking about, right?" He nodded. "Okay, you have to draw it towards you and welcome it. Envelope it and allow it to transform you."

Haru nodded again and concentrated. After a few minutes, Lucy could sense the magic rise in him and there was a puff of smoke. Once it dissolved, it revealed a cow that Levy assumed was Haru and she gasped in surprise once again, this whole curse and animal thing was still a foreign concept and to witness it with her very own eyes and to not be in danger of having her memories erased… it was absolutely amazing. After yet another few minutes of concentrating, Haru transformed back, causing Levy and Lucy to shriek and cover their eyes, and Yuki and Momiji managed to change as well.

"Great!" Lucy exclaimed. "Okay, that feeling is your magic. This is the easy part, mind you. Next is what kind of magic you want to use. There are many kinds, but every one of them is categorized as either caster or holder. The first step is to pick which category. The next would be to pick a magic in that category or make your own, which is considerably harder, might I add. Levy?"

The said girl nodded and shouted, "Fire! Iron! Flowers!" The words popped up in their proper form. The guys gaped in awe.

"Levy's magic is called Solid Script. It's a type of caster magic that allows her to write a word in the air and the physical form of it appears. It's very useful to Natsu and Gajeel." Lucy added on in afterthought. "My magic is holder magic. I have to have the key in my hand in order for my magic to work. You've already seen it, though. So which one do you prefer?"

"I've already decided." Haru said excitedly. "I want to try Light and Darkness magic." Yuki smirked at the semblance to himself. It was probably just a coincidence, he decided, Haru doesn't seem to be aware of his different moods.

"Lucy-chan," Yuki said. "Can I learn Ice Magic?"

Lucy looked surprised and a slight look of nostalgia entered her face, but it went by unnoticed by everyone except Levy. She shot the blond a worried look, which Lucy returned with a faint smile.

"Ice Magic, huh?" Lucy pondered. "Sure, I guess. And I probably should have said this earlier but I have no idea how you guys are going to learn. Uh… sorry?" Yuki, Haru, and Momiji trained their gazes onto her, deadpanning her and half glaring. Lucy burst out into laughter. "Just kidding, we'll start by going to the library and researching them. Then we can go with the flow, I guess."

"Then can I learn some kind of Athletic Magic?" Momiji asked. Lucy smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Sure."

"Eesh, if I'd known how similar the classes were going to be, I'd have done this all at the same time," Lucy muttered mutinously as she realized that she would be doing the same thing for the next six days. "Fine then, I guess we can just go to the library for seven days in a row. Well, I suppose we could always just go all at once…"

"Sure, I don't mind," Yuki said since he overheard her pondering.

"Alright then." Lucy smiled. "For now, just practice transforming at will and withholding transformations if a girl hugs you, okay?" The guys nodded. "Then that's really all I can teach you for now. No, actually… we can try to learn it now. I suppose it'd be harder though…" The guys nodded again, just with more enthusiasm.

"Okay," Lucy sighed and shot them a mock glare. "You guys are going to be the death of me. Try meditating again, except imagine yourself actually doing the magic. This would essentially be creating your own magic so you can just imagine whatever form you'd like. I suppose we can also cross out a field trip or two to the library then." When they obeyed, Lucy practiced her own magic, as did Levy.

At lunchtime Kazuma entered the room to get them, only to find them cross-legged and closed-eyed.

"Lucy." He smiled gently as he shook her.

Her eyes snapped open immediately. "Yes?"

"It's time for lunch," he said, mildly amused when her eyes open in surprise.

"Seriously? It feels like I'd just closed my eyes!" she exclaimed.

"Well, that's what happens when you practice magic like that," Kazuma reminded her.

"Oh yeah…" Lucy said sheepishly. "I remember that from when I trained with Mama." She got up and shook the others conscious as well.

The others blinked sleepily as the rays of light hit their eyes again. Haru even yawns.

"Lunch time," Lucy tells them and they file out to eat.

The next few days passed by similarly, with only Kureno able to get a spark of magic flowing, but all of them are able to transform (except Akito and Tohru, for obvious reasons).

"This is progress," Lucy praised to Levy. "They're doing so well!"

"But, Lu-chan, you won't be able to do this once you actually start practicing magic," Levy protested. "It's going to take a lot out of you."

"I can handle it," Lucy said firmly. "It'll also strengthen me, though. Don't worry."

"But you stop if Hatori tells you to, alright?" Levy asked, worried for her friend.

"Of course." Lucy smiled at her friend.

"Good."

**A/N: Hey everybody! I know this chapter wasn't very interesting, but there's not much to do here except homework and my eyes were starting to hurt from watching so much anime so I thought I'd write a chapter. I'm getting better so look forward to some more exciting chapters, okay? I have a feeling this fic is going to end soon, though. Sequel?**


End file.
